Make It Back
by ShaneLC
Summary: Natsuki has realized her feelings for Shizuru and picks quite a way to let Shizuru know. If only she knew whether or not Shizuru would hear her. Oneshot. Songfic. ShizNat!


**I _finally_ posted this oneshot after what, five months? I've had it in my head to upload it to fanfiction, but I kept being lazy and ended up putting it up. Ah well. What matters is that it's up now.**

**Also, I just felt like thanking those who have reviewed any of my other Mai HiME fanfics. It is because of you guys that I'm continuing The Melter of My Heart, instead of deleting it. Why am I saying this in this oneshot? Because I'd forget to add it in the next chapter of my story. Heh, heh. Yeah...anyways, I hope you guys like this oneshot.**

**Me- I do not own Mai HiME or any of its sub-animes (The Mai OTOMEs). If I did, there would be more yuri goodness and more sub-Mai HiMEs based on several stories from the authors who support ShizNat and other Mai HiME canon couples who haven't been established! Shutting up now!**

**Nao- You called? **

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**/~.~/**

I stared at the wildly cheering crowd, microphone in hand, standing behind a keyboard. Nervous excitment coursed through my veins as I raised the mic up to my lips, "Alright, guys! As you all know, today's the last day of my tour in America before I return to Japan, but I decided to be nice and give you..." I paused dramatically, fairly certain my emerald eyes were twinking with mischief. "A new song!" The noise intensified greatly.

"This song is dedicated to a...special...person I knew back in my days at Fuuka Academy." A small smile graced my lips at the fond memories of this person I had. I added a little more to my pre-new song speech, speaking directly to that person, "I-I know we haven't seen each other since the...y'know, but I really hope you're here, or at least listening to this;

**I was blinded by you  
I got lost in your eyes  
Too afraid to find you  
And too late to read the signs  
To read the signs**

**I was young and foolish  
Didn't know how to love  
Now I see the truth in  
All that's left undone."**

I scanned the mass of adoring fans, searching for the familiar crimson eyes that haunted my dreams, yet blessed them at the same time. Just as the chorus was about to begin, I caught her gaze with my own. With as much emotion as I could squeeze into my voice, I sang what I wanted to tell her for so long.

**"Now I know that I need you  
Only hope is just to see you  
Scream your name through the silence  
See your face in the distance  
'Cause I'm crawling  
And falling  
Whatever I must do  
To make it back to you."**

I stared into her eyes, trying to decode what she was thinking. They were shaky, disbelieving the fact I was singing to _her_. I could see her attempt to shoo away the hope that presented itself in her crimson orbs and the tears that begged to fall, only managing to quell the tears. Along with hope, eternal love shone in those ruby gems I had longed to see for two long, tortuous years, and now, I finally could. I rested my free hand on the space above my heart.

**"Feel you with me always  
In everything I do  
Now a day is dawning  
We can make it through**

**'Cause I know that I need you  
Only hope is just to see you  
Scream your name through the silence  
See your face in the distance  
'Cause I'm crawling  
And falling  
Whatever I must do  
To make it back."**

The mic now on the stand, I clenched my fists at my side and screwed my eyes shut. The next words I sang were the thoughts that kept me up through many long nights, long after I realized I made a mistake when I let Shizuru walk out of my life. My regrets had ate at my sanity until I finally wrote out the lyrics and made this song.

**"Praying for a second try  
To be in your arms  
Now that I have realized  
Just who we are  
You're the one who makes me feel alive."**

I opened my eyes slowly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. I immediately met Shizuru's own teary gaze, my voice softening for the next two lines before returning to its full strength once again.

**"Now I know that I need you  
Only hope is just to see you."**

A small tear escaped my eye. The song was ending, and my emotions were quelling from an agonizing burn to a searing sting.

**"Cause I know that I need you  
Only hope is just to see you  
Scream your name through the silence  
See your face in the distance**

**Now I know that I need you  
Only hope us just to see you  
Scream your name through the silence  
See your face in the distance  
'Cause I'm crawling  
And falling  
Whatever I must do  
To make it back to you."**

My fans cheered and several threw bouqets and single flowers onto the stage, all of which would be picked up later. I bowed playfully, as I did at every concert. However, I now had something more planned. I cleared my throat into the microphone, patiently waiting for the crowd to gradually quiet into a low murmur, completely silencing when I spoke, "I just want to say before-hand, what I am about to say was not planned until a few seconds ago." I gave a lop-sided, embarrassed grin. A few people actually _laughed_.

"I'm very dense when it comes to things like love, and anything related to it. I ended up hurting someone very dear to me because of it, and for the past two years, that person has been all I could think about," I took a deep breath, realizing I was practically handing the press a story to post, but caring naught. "I made a horrible mistake when I let you out of my life, and I realized that not long after you left. I tried to find you; I looked everywhere for you. I haven't seen you in so long...until now, at this very moment."

By now, everyone figured out I was talking to someone within their mass, and tried to follow my gaze, some suceeding. "For a long time...I was scared that I'd never see you again. Hell, I damn-near fainted when I found out you were here in the U.S.A." I chuckled when I noticed Shizuru smile. "Yeah, I know, funny mental pic, ay? Yeah...I'm not really going anywhere with this. I don't even know why I'm saying all this in front of God-damn National T.V. and a bunch of people who probably wanna go home already, especially when I stand a high possibility of getting rejected." My lips twitched. _'It's now or never.'_

"The point of all this shit coming out of my mouth is that for two long, painful years, I had to live with how I truly felt, and be unable to do a damn thing about it. I felt how you did when I never acknowedged or returned your feelings for me, only it was so much worse 'cause you weren't here. For two fucking years, I understood what it was like to love someone and not have them return my feelings, or even know about them, and I'll be damned if I give up this chance to tell you that I fucking love you with all my heart, and will always love you, even after I die!" I declared passionatly, voice wavering as tears trickled down my cheeks.

I wiped my eyes, relinquishing the eye-contact between Shizuru and I. The emotions she had hidden were starting to leak out, but I was still unable to tell what they were. There was only one way to know for sure..."If you still feel the same as before, let me know somehow, sometime soon. If you don't...then I can only wish I had known that I loved you sooner, when I had a chance." I took one last look at Shizuru and turned to exit the stage, oblivious to the thoughts raging in Shizuru's head during her song and speech. By now, everyone was speaking to each other excitedly about what had just occured.

---

_'Ara, what is Natsuki trying to say with this song? It sounds like she's confessing something. Does she...no, I should not even get my hopes up. Damn these tears. Natsuki only loved me as a friend and nothing more. Perhaps she merely wishes to become friends once more.' _Shizuru knew what Natsuki was trying to say. She just couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. _'But...it sounds as if...Ara, I'm so confused! What's this? A speech?' _

The words that came out of Natsuki's mouth began breaking through Shizuru's barrier. _'Natsuki...has missed me so much.' _Shizuru grinned suddenly. _'Fainting is definitely not Natsuki-like. Neither is talking about her emotions in front of National television and so many people.'_

What was said next hit Shizuru like a rock. _'Truly...felt? What is she...? How can she...? Is she...Natsuki...loves me?' _Shizuru's mask was faltering dangerously by now. _'I have a chance...but it still hurts. My heart still cries. Can I really risk this pain again? I don't know...' _Her resolve strengthened and she made up her mind as Natsuki started to leave the stage. _'But I can't know if this chance will ever come again. I must seize it while I can! I will_ NOT _lose my Natsuki again!'_

_---_

"NATSUKI!"

I halted in my tracks when the voice I longed to hear rang through the shocked silence. My heart pounded in my chest, filling with hope. I turned around slowly and caught sight of Shizuru pushing through the crowd and pulling herself up onto the six-foot high stage with the assistance of a tall, muscular man in the front row. She walked towards me, and I towards her, both of us meeting at center stage.

In one fluid movement, I was pulled into a tight hug by an emotionally choked Shizuru. "Natsuki, I-I..."

She lost her voice, so I filled the gap, "Missed me?"

"Yes. So very much. I haven't seen Natsuki in so long...and now she confesses she loves me," Shizuru tightened her embrace. "In front of so many people, too. How can I tell Natsuki I no longer love her, when I still do?" She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I told Natsuki I will always love her, and I, Fujino Shizuru, never go back on my word." A small smile accompanied her words.

I brought my hand up to her face and traced my fingers along her cheek and downwards to stop at her collar bone. "So...can I kiss you?" I asked, half-playful, half-serious.

Shizuru wound her arms tighter around my neck. "Natsuki never has to ask-" I pressed my lips against Shizuru's in a sweet kiss, effectively silencing her.

The sudden uproar and multiplying camera flashes led me to blush heavily, but I did my best to ignore them. The press was such a hassle sometimes, and it would only increase in the following days as reporters rushed to get the inside scoop on the love declaration I was in no hurry to end.

The somewhat sweet moment between Shizuru and I was broken when we were enveloped in a group hug by my band members, Mai and my little sister, Alyssa, as back-up vocals, a much-friendlier and caring Nao as lead guitarist, a now emotion-showing Miyu as the rhythm guitarist, Mikoto as the drummer, and Tate as the bassist. Yeah, the not-so-cold Nao and Miyu thing shocked the hell out of me, as did finding out Alyssa was my little sister, too. As of now, I was becoming annoyed by my suddenly-sappy friends, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**/~.~/**

"Bah! What're ya talkin' about? We didn't kiss on stage!" I yelled, immediatly regretting it since it hurt my throat. Hey, being in your late eighties isn't exactly a stoll in the park, y'know!

"Ara, but we did, Natsuki. I have proof." Shizuru-now ninety-said, holding up a dvd.

I rolled my eyes disbelievingly. She kept that after all these years?

"Can we see it, Big Obaa-san?" The little girl violet eyes and indigo hair asked me. The boyish girl with spiky dark-brown hair deep-jade eyes nodded, signaling her agreement with the other girl.

I mentally groaned. "You wanna try to prove your great-granny wrong, then go ahead!" I huffed, sitting back down next to Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled at my childish behavior."Haruki-kun? Put this in for me, please?" She handed the dvd to the tomboy, who promptly pushed the dvd into the dvd player and pressed play.

_Several minutes later..._

"Damn it!" I cursed after witnessing we had, indeed, kissed on stage.

"Natsuki! No cursing in front of Haruki-kun and Shizuma-chan!" Shizuru scolded me, albeit playfully.

I pouted, but relented. Suddenly, something odd came to mind. "Mou, why is it that those who came from your womb have the same 'Shizu' in their name, and those who cam from me have the same '-ki' from my name? I swear, I think we bore clones. I mean, isn't four generations of 'Shizu' and '-ki' slightly...disconcerting? So far, it's Shizuki from you, Shizune from Shizuki, and now Shizuma from Shizuki, and then Fuyuki from me, Akiki from Fuyuki, and finally Haruki from Akiki! Not to mention, the ones from me are children of the freaking seasons! Next thing we know, the great-greats'll be children of the colors!" I threw my arms up to exaggerate my point. All through my ranting, I failed to notice the amused expressions from the people around me.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki is so funny. Don't you agree, children?" Shizuru chuckled lightly.

"Mm!"

I sighed heavily. "Of course no one would take me seriously. Anyways, Shizune, Akiki and their wives will be here to take y'all rascals home soon, so go get your bags and be ready." I commanded gruffly. The two grade schoolers nodded and did as they were told.

"Y'know what still confuses me?" I turned back to Shizuru. She told me to continue. "There's all girls in our family, yet none take interest in boys. Also, your side is all girly, and my side might as well have been born male. "

Shizuru furrowed her eyebrows, "I never really noticed that, actually. Hmm...what an interesting thing to ponder..." She put a finger to her chin and was lost in thought, just like that.

I rolled my eyes at my wife. Oh, how I loved her so!

**/~.~/**

I sighed as I lay down on the comfortable bed next to Shizuru, turning the lamp off in the process. She snuggled up to me, slipping an arm around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and entertwined my fingers with the fingers at my waist.

"Zuru?"

"Yes, my love?"

I smiled. "Night, hun."

Shizuru leaned up and pecked my lips. "Goodnight, love." She settled back against me. Soon after, we both fell asleep.

**/~.~/**

**_That night, Shizuru and Natsuki passed away in the same instant. Had there been someone watching, they would have witnessed a truly aweing and even romantic sight. _**

**_Many green sparkles erupted from the bodies of Shizuru and Natsuki, and within those sparkles were the now mid-twenty year-olds. Both stood with their Childs at their sides. Then, the two women faded away, hand-in-hand, at the call of Heaven, each eager to start a new chapter of their lives, together, as it was supposed to be. _**

**_They were found many hours later, smiling as they slept eternally. The dead had never looked happier._**


End file.
